


black and red and green all over

by 87sighs



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: Chiron and Kevin on the night before Christmas.





	

“Come over here and try this,” Kevin invites him to the stove. His mouth curves into a big grin as he holds out a spoon.

The tiny kitchen is made warmer by the pots and pans Kevin’s spent the last hour watching over, stirring and tasting then stirring more.

It’s just a lumpy, white blob to Chiron - though it smells really good - but Kevin didn’t slip on a Santa hat and tell Chiron he was in for a treat for nothing, so he takes the spoonful onto his tongue. Kevin’s hand falls away from Chiron’s chin, and he scoops a little portion for himself. Chiron quietly chews and swallows his bite, but watching Kevin he knows what it means to savor. Pretty close to how he feels about being happy and here on Christmas Eve.

“Well?”

“It’s good.”

“Good? Nah, Chiron,” Kevin laughs. “You gotta give me more than that.” If his cap wasn’t already stylishly cocked to the side, it would probably flop over in shame as Kevin shakes his head. “Come on. You’ve got this beautiful creaminess but still a nice al dente chew....”

Chiron’s smiling through the sudden cooking lesson. “I said it’s good. It tastes like rice.”

“Tastes like- .” His voice cracks but not his ability to act insulted as he starts plating. “Man, this is a Chef’s Holiday Special, and you act like it’s _just rice_. Here,” Kevin directs, thrusting a plate into Chiron’s hands, then, “Get out of my kitchen.”

“I like everything you cook for me.”

“Nah, man. Don’t try to change it now.” He follows after Chiron and takes up the space next to him on the couch.

The decorations twisted around the miniature tree shimmer from reflected lights. Chiron was Little the last time he had a Christmas tree of his own at home, probably not much taller than the spiky green tip. Teresa and Juan always tried to show him love and bring some holiday cheer, displayed his school artwork with the gumdrops and fuzzy pipe cleaners, but it was never far from Chiron’s mind that things cost money he didn’t have and had a higher street value than his happiness.

“Kevin Junior’s gonna love them gifts.”

Coming back to the present, Chiron’s focus shifts to the stack of books and toys he’d brought. There’s an easy comfort from Kevin’s presence, and Chiron feels the blood pumping through his veins. Being able to see a boy’s eyes light up on Christmas day. Waking up next to a man who cooks everything with love. Chiron doesn’t know if he’ll be able to sleep, and for once it’s not nightmares. He’s excited, pure and simple.

Chiron leans in and Kevin’s lips part in surprise at the kiss. He’s reminded of the ocean, captivated and uplifted as he seeks out more. Kevin’s hand continues to massage the back of Chiron’s neck even as they drift away.

Slowly grinning, Chiron nods toward their shared meal. “Eat. You probably not supposed to have cold risotto.”

 

End


End file.
